Future
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Caroline and Stefan break up. He's on the run from the Huntress with Valerie. She's bringing up babies with Alaric. And then she's kidnapped and they come face to face after three years apart.


**Future**

"I don't love you any more." Stefan told Caroline, his bags packed at his feet, Valerie waiting for him in his Porsche behind him.

Caroline felt her heart break in her chest, the tears spilling unchecked down her cheeks, her hands protectively cradling her almost eight month pregnant bump. As she glanced behind Stefan at the smug looking Valerie all she could say was, "So you love her now?"

"I've loved her since I was human, and if she had managed to get to me we would have been married with a family." Stefan replied, he kept his emotions behind an iron curtain in his eyes so that he would not give anything away.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, "What happened to 'I don't wonder any more'?"

"I was still hurt that she abandoned me all those years ago." Stefan glanced behind him at Valerie before turning back to Caroline, "Once I knew the truth about what happened my feelings changed... and then I went to hell... and I realized who I loved."

"And it took you almost two months to tell me?" Caroline laughed bitterly, "You strung me along for months, while all along it was always about _her._ "

"I never meant to hurt you." Stefan replied, picking up his bags, and preparing to walk out of her life forever, "Goodbye, Caroline."

Caroline glared at the man that she had loved with all of her, the man she had brought back from death twice, the man that used to be her best friend, the man that used to mean everything to her. Now she couldn't stand the sight of him. She felt rage unlike anything before, the veins rippled under her eyes, and her fangs lengthened. She slapped him hard around the face, and screamed the last words she would ever say to him, "I _hate_ you, Stefan Salvatore. I never want to see or hear from you again."

Stefan's face was forced to the side by the strength of her slap. He did not say a word, he just took one last look at her heartbroken face before turning his back on her to head to his car. He put his bags in, then got in the front seat. He leaned over and gave Valerie a kiss before starting the engine and driving off.

Caroline slammed the door before placing her back against it and sliding down as sobs overwhelmed her.

She was alone.

She was pregnant.

And her heart had just been broken.

She wished she'd never met Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

Stefan kept his gaze on the road, keeping his eyes wide open to prevent the tears from falling from them, and never stopping. All he could see was Caroline's heartbroken, angry, hateful eyes. It stabbed him straight through the heart.

"You did the right thing you know?" Valerie spoke from the passenger seat, having been quiet to let Stefan have his thoughts.

"I know." Stefan's voice was hoarse.

"The Huntress will stop at nothing to get to you, and the easiest way is through Caroline." Valerie frowned as she thought of the two lives depending on her survival, "Which would put those babies in danger."

"I know." Stefan repeated, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. He regretting the words he moment they left his lips but he had to keep her safe. Even if she hated him for breaking her heart, at least she would still be alive to hate him.

"She is a strong girl. She'll move on from you and find someone new." _Not that I ever could_ , Valerie had never been able to love anyone other than Stefan. She had thought about him everyday in that prison world, obsessively reading his journal of their time together and the months after. She had needed to know that their day together had meant the same to him as it did to her.

Stefan clenched his jaw, he didn't want Caroline to move on from him, he never wanted to know that she loved someone other than him. It would kill him. He knew it was selfish of him, but he hoped that one day he would be able to get her back. If she ever forgave him, that is.

He clung to the hope that she would. It was all he had left.

* * *

Caroline's face was buried in her knees, sobs still rocking her body. She wished her mom was here more than ever, she wanted her mom to wrap her arms around her letting her cry in her embrace.

She felt a hand in between her shoulder blades, soothingly rubbing up and down her back. She lift her head to met with the warm and caring eyes of Alaric. Her lip trembled as she whispered, "Stefan broke up with me and left with Valerie."

Alaric pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head, rocking her in his arms as he soothed her, "I'm so sorry."

Caroline cried in his arms, feeling both broken and relieved to have someone there with her.

* * *

 **A month later...**

 **Chicago**

Stefan was out getting blood bags for him and Valerie. They had been on the run for a month now and we're laying low in in his old apartment. He knew it wasn't permanent and the Huntress would find them sooner than later but he thought a big city would be easier to hide in for a while.

He missed Caroline. So much more than when he was trapped in the stone because in there he knew she wasn't real but now he had truly broken her heart and not some figment of his hell's torture. He had hurt her on purpose to keep her safe, and now he was on the run with his first love. He knew Valerie wanted him, she made no secret of that but he didn't want her, he wanted to be back in his beautiful best friends arms. He had not treated Caroline as he should have, he should have made her feel loved every minute, every second of everyday but he hadn't. He will always hate himself for that.

His phone beeped. Only a couple of people had his new number as it was safer for him the fewer people that knew where he was. He checked the message, it was from his brother.

 **Barbie is in labour. Ric and Bonnie are with her.**

His heart raced. He wanted to be there so bad, to hold her hand through the pain, and soothe her with his kisses. He wanted to see what those babies looked like. He knew they weren't hers but Damon was right, she would never leave Alaric to look after then on his own. She was their mother, she had carried them for nine months. They were hers.

He had let her go, and by extension he had let those babies go. Caroline had the opportunity to be a mother, something that once she became a vampire she thought had become lost to her. He just wished he could have experienced it with her.

A tear rolled down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away. He had to stop thinking about her constantly, the sooner he got rid of the Huntress, the sooner he could get back to her.

Though whether she would ever forgive him was something he didn't want to think about.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Caroline was on the bed, Bonnie holding one hand, Alaric holding the other as she pushed. The only thing getting her through her heartbreak was taking care of the two precious babies inside of her. Today she would be meeting them for the first time. She was both terrified and excited. She knew that she had made Alaric happy by being pregnant with his children, giving him hope to keep living after he lost everything, but they hadn't truly discussed what would happen once they were born.

Caroline had been too broken to think about any part of the future besides their births. She was hoping to have Stefan by her side as she went through this huge life changing thing, but he wasn't interested. He loved Valerie not her, he was mourning the child he could have had instead of being there for the children she was about to have.

"You're doing great, Caroline." Alaric encouraged, squeezing her hand as she pushed again. He had been in a state of utter terror and shock ever since she had called him to tell him that his children were coming now. Some part of him was still scared that something would go wrong and he would lose them again. He couldn't bare that pain a second time, and he wouldn't wish that on Caroline either. She had cared for them for nine months, and now was bringing them into this world. He was going to be a father.

Caroline gritted her teeth, squeezed Alaric's hand as she yelled out as she pushed as hard as she could until she heard a cry. She had done it, she had given birth to one of the twins.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked Alaric.

Alaric released Caroline's hand to move over to where the nurse held his daughter. Tears streamed down his face as he cut the cord.

Caroline leaned on her elbows to catch a glimpse of the child she had just birthed. She caught the beaming smile on Alaric's face as he turned around to quickly show her the little girl in his arms. She smiled in awe at how perfect she looked. It didn't last long when she felt that it was time for baby number two to make her entrance into the world.

Alaric smiled down at his daughter before passing her back to the nurse. He rushed back to Caroline's side, taking her hand and making soothing noises as she pushed out their second child.

Caroline collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion. She looked at the baby, smiling as Alaric cut the cord wearing a brilliant smile on his face. He was so happy. She suddenly felt really sleepy, struggling to keep her eyes open as she felt her arm go limp.

The machines in the room started to beep rapidly. The doctors rushing to Caroline, who was looking even paler than usual. There were yells that she was losing too much blood.

Alaric spun around, his eyes widening in horror at the pool of blood darkening the sheets and the floor. He went to go to her but the nurses were pushing both him and Bonnie out of the room. He tried to protest, he didn't want to leave Caroline alone, she was dying because of him, they were his children inside of her and not her own. He couldn't lose another mother of his children.

Bonnie was in tears as the doors banged closed in front of her. She couldn't lose another friend, not less than a year after Elena. She felt a strong hand land on her shoulder, and she felt comforted immediately. Enzo's silent support giving her the strength to stay strong for Caroline.

"What's happening?" Damon asked, Bonnie and Alaric looked devastated. Was it Caroline or the babies?

"Caroline's... bleeding." Alaric said, guilt curling in his gut. He felt helpless.

"She needs blood." Damon replied immediately. He strode over to his best friend, turning him around his hands firm on Alaric's shoulders, "She's not a human but a vampire. Those doctors could make it worse."

Alaric finally came out of his stupor as Damon's words registered to his brain. Caroline was a vampire that was losing blood, so she needed more to replace it. He asked Damon, "Fresh or bagged? Which would be best for her right now."

"You know me, Ric. Fresh is always best." Damon's joking abruptly stopped as he suddenly tightened his fingers painfully as he heard the tell tale sound of a flat line, "Get blood _right now_!"

Alaric took one look at Damon's serious face and bolted down the hallway in search of whatever blood he could get hold of.

Damon burst into the room. The smell of blood, Caroline's blood was almost overwhelming. If she lost any more she would start to desiccate. He wasn't about to let that happen, his brother would kill him if anything happened to Caroline.

"Hey!" The nurse came to push him out when she suddenly fell to the floor, all the nurses and doctors did.

Bonnie came up beside him, her hands out as she chanted. Only lowering her hands once all of the people in the room were sleeping. She turned to Damon and hissed, "Fix her."

Damon all but ran to Caroline ripping open his own wrist to feed her his blood to get some in her system. She was turned with his blood so it seemed right that he would save her with it. He looked over at Bonnie, "Ric's getting some blood bags. Would you be opposed to my giving her some nurse blood?"

Bonnie couldn't lose Caroline so she nodded, "Do it."

Damon picked up the fallen nurse, he bit her wrist and held it over Caroline's mouth, he let a few drops fall on her lips to tempt her. He sighed as her lips moved, he pushed the nurses wrist to her lips, feeling a great relief as Caroline began to drink.

Caroline gasped as she opened her eyes, moving her hand up to hold on to the arm in front of her. She moaned as she took a few more mouthfuls before pushing the hand away before she took too much. She may be hungry but she would not just bleed some stranger dry. She looked up at the worried faces of Bonnie and Damon with a frown, she was about to ask what happened when Alaric burst through the door his hands full of blood bags.

Alaric took one look at Caroline; face pale, blood smeared around her mouth, her eyes scared, and ran straight to her depositing the blood bags on her lap. He took her hand in his, stroking her hair away from her forehead with his other, "The babies are fine. They are perfectly okay." He smiled gently at her, continuing to stroke her, "Just drink and get better so that our babies can meet their mom."

Caroline's eyes flew to Alaric's, frantically searching his for any sign that he wasn't telling the truth. All she saw was truth shining in his gaze. She smiled brightly, tears filling her eyes, her heart constricting in her chest. She was a mother. The babies were _their_ children, hers and Alaric's.

She picked up a blood bag, pulled the tab off, happily drinking away while never looking away from Alaric's happy gaze. Once she was done with that bag she put it beside her, and finally noticed the nurses and doctors that were unconscious surrounding her. Her eyes widened as she looked at them, "What the hell happened?"

"You were unconscious..." Alaric started.

"...Bleeding severely..." Bonnie said.

"...I heard you flat line..." Damon responded after a moment.

Alaric and Bonnie turned their glares on Damon as they both yelled, "You didn't tell us that!"

"I did now." Damon scratched the back of his neck as his two best friends narrowed their eyes at him. He shrugged putting a smile on his face, "The point is, I heard it then got Ric to get some blood while I barged in and judgy did her witchy juju to make them all fall down."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the three of them, they bickered and fought, but they were a family. Thinking of family made her place her hand on her now flat stomach, she frowned at how empty she felt after being full of two babies for months. She couldn't believe she got to meet them.

"Guys!" Caroline called out to get their attentions, all three turned to look at her, so she smiled brightly as she ordered, "Can one of you get me my children please?"

* * *

 **Chicago**

Stefan was in a bar nursing his drink. He didn't know if Damon would tell him anymore about Caroline, he didn't want to just ask as he lost that right when he hurt the woman he loved. His prayers seemed to be answered as his phone beeped with a message. His eager hands took it out of his pocket to read it.

 **Two girls. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. They are beautiful and healthy.**

That was all that Damon had wrote. It was wonderful to know the names of the children that Caroline would now be the mother to, but he really needed to know how she was.

 **And Caroline?**

Stefan held his breath as he waited for his brother to reply to him. It took his a long time to answer, he must be talking to someone before answering his question. His heart felt like it was in a vice. What if something happened to her?

 **We almost lost her. She was bleeding heavily. But I gave her my blood, and the blood of a nurse, and Ric got her blood bags. So she's okay now.**

Stefan downed the rest of his drink and then ordered another. He should be there, he should be the one who gave her their blood, or the one who got her blood bags. _It should have been him._

Stefan got stupidly drunk that night. He stumbled into his apartment, seeing a half naked Valerie as she got dressed for bed. He was drunk, horny, upset, and missing Caroline, so he kissed her.

That was the first night they slept together, and even though Stefan regretted it come morning it wouldn't be the last. He used Valerie for comfort and a warm body to sleep next to as he slowly realized that he had lost Caroline for good.

* * *

 **Three years later...**

Damon was in a coffin next to Elena as he chose to desiccate himself while he waited instead of living without her as he waited. Bonnie was with a self help group as she tried to get over some of the mistakes of her past. Enzo came to see her as she was his on/off girlfriend.

Stefan and Valerie had been together as a couple for just over two years, they had fell in to being together on the run as they were the only other person the other could rely on. Valerie loved him more than she did when she was human, Stefan did care for her, but he was still in love with Caroline.

Alaric and Caroline decided to leave Mystic Falls after the birth of their twins. They wanted their kids to grow up in a normal environment, not with the threat of death hanging over their heads. They moved to Dallas, Texas where Caroline finished the rest of her college days before getting a job as a producer for a news channel. She and Alaric were engaged, they had been together for two years. The two had grown close as they raised two daughters and before they knew it they were together and truly a family.

* * *

 **Brooklyn**

Stefan had just seen the broadcast of Caroline bloodied with a message for him. He wouldn't let that bitch hurt the woman he loved. He would get her back, and nothing or no one would stop him. He may have just blown up his car but he would get to her.

Stefan rushed through their apartment to grab a bag, throwing things in it as he grabbed the essentials, Valerie arguing with him about his plans.

"Stefan, you can't go." Valerie folds her arms over her chest as she tries to change his mind.

Stefan threw his bag onto the couch before anxiously peeking out through the closed blinds over the window to make sure the mysterious huntress hasn't followed him. Once he's sure the coast is clear, he turns back to Valerie, who looks at him with worry, "She has Damon and Caroline."

Valerie gives him a frustrated look, "Because she wants you."

Stefan returned to packing his bag, and throws in several vervain bombs, "Well, then she's gonna get me. Oh, and I, uh, burned my Porsche, so I kind of need to borrow your car..."

Valerie walks over to him and stares at him intensely, "I'm coming with you."

Stefan shook his head, "No, you're not."

"Stefan." Valerie protested.

"She already has two people that I care about." Stefan sighed and walked closer to Valerie so he can caress her cheek with his hand. When he speaks again, his voice is even more gentle, "I'm not gonna let her have a third, okay?"

Valerie sighed in defeat, though she is visibly unhappy about having to stay behind and gives him a very serious look, "If anything happens to you, I will rain hell down on anyone responsible."

Stefan smiles weakly at her before chuckling softly, "Don't be so dramatic." He leaned forward to kiss Valerie softly for a long moment before he pulls away, sighing at the thought of leaving her, "I'll be back before you know it."

Stefan grabbed his bag and heads out the door, leaving Valerie behind at the apartment to worry about what Stefan is walking into.

Valerie stared at the door that Stefan left out of it for a very long time before she sighed sadly as she realized where his heart truly lay, "No, you won't be back."

* * *

 **Dallas**

Caroline was strapped to a chair in a dingy warehouse. She looked to her side to see Damon also held to a chair. He was sweating, and looked like he had a fever. Her eyes widened as she realized what was wrong with him. He had been poisoned with werewolf venom. She felt panic run through her. If she managed to get hold of Klaus would he even come, it had been years since they'd last seen each other.

Before she could attempt to get out of her bindings she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She looked up at the brunette girl who'd staked her and made her make a video to lure Stefan. Why would he even come for her? They had broken up years ago, and he was with his first love. Caroline shook her head, "You have the wrong girl. Stefan won't come for me, he doesn't care about me anymore. He's in love with a girl called Valerie."

"I'm well aware of his current situation." The Huntress chuckled, sauntering closer to Caroline so that she could crouch down before her, "She is not the one he loves."

"Trust me she is." Caroline stated bitterly.

The Huntress looked Caroline over with a calculating smile, "Then perhaps we should just get rid of you right this moment if you are useless to me."

Caroline swallowed, her voice trembling, "I have two little girls that have already lost their biological mom, don't let them lose me as well."

"Touching, I'm sure." The Huntress sounded bored, "If Stefan comes then you are free to go, if not then I will kill you without a second thought."

"What about Damon?" Caroline tilted her head toward her feverish companion, "If he doesn't get Klaus' blood he'll die."

"Stefan had better hurry then." The Huntress replied, before leaving them again.

Caroline kept trying to undo her bindings. She had to save Damon, and most likely Stefan too whenever he appeared. Well she wasn't waiting around for Stefan to play White Knight, she could do that on her own. She needed to get home to her girls and Alaric.

* * *

 **The road...**

Stefan raced as fast as he could to get to Texas in time. He needed to take care of the Huntress once and for all. She had Damon and Caroline, the two people he loved most in this world. He wouldn't lose either of them, he was going to save them, and get rid of the Huntress permanently.

His heart raced in both fear and elation as he was just hours away from seeing Caroline again for the first time in three years.

* * *

 **Dallas**

Hours later Caroline was slowly pulling at the chains to try and loosen them. She looked at Damon, her brow creased in worry. He didn't look good. She had almost widened a link enough to be able to slip another through it when she heard a noise. She froze, holding her breath.

Stefan ran in front of them. His eyes drank in Caroline like a drowning man. Hair out of place, blood on her face and clothes, those blue eyes glaring at him. She was still the most beautiful woman to him. His heart ached at the sight of her, thumping wildly in his chest now that he was seeing her again for the first time in years.

Caroline stared at Stefan, her heart twisting painfully within her chest as she was once again next to the man that completely tore her heart apart. She could not dwell on the pain from her past, she tilted her head toward Damon, "He needs Klaus, he has werewolf venom in him."

"No, no, no." Stefan chanted as he stumbled to his knees in front of his big brother. He cradled his cheeks in his palms as he tried to rouse him, "Damon... Damon! Please look at me." He released a breath as Damon opened his eyes, he stroked his cheek, "I'm gonna save you, Damon."

"I'm sorry... she didn't have Caroline there." Damon voice was weak.

"I'm right here, Damon." Caroline announced her presence to Damon, her eyes filling with tears, there was no way that they could save him in time.

"Get your girl, Stefan." Damon's voice trailed off as his eyelids fluttered.

"NO!" Stefan cried out as Damon slipped away from him. He held onto his brother more desperately, "You can't leave me."

"Hand yourself over to me." The Huntress finally announced her presence, "And they both get to live."

"You can't save my brother, only Klaus can." Stefan replied through his tears, his eyes never leaving Damon's, hoping he could make him hold on just a little longer.

"Oh you mean this blood can save your brother." She held up a vial of blood. Whether it was Klaus' or not you couldn't know, "The blood of an Original Hybrid. That is the cure for your brother and I hold it in my hands."

"You're lying!" Caroline spat at the Huntress, turning her pleading gaze on Stefan, "She's lying, Stefan. Klaus is the only one who can save him."

Stefan hovered over his brother, his eyes locked with Caroline's, a decision running through his brain. He wouldn't survive at either of their deaths. _I love the both of you so much_ , he thought for the last time, his gaze switching between Caroline and Damon's faces.

He shook his arm, the blade falling through his sleeve to catch in his hand. He tensed his muscles flying at the Huntress at vamp speed, before she even knew what was happening the Phoenix blade had run her through, piercing her heart.

She fell to her knees, blood spilling from her mouth. The vial in her hand dropping from her hand, but before it could smash on the ground Stefan had slid in and got it.

Stefan ran as fast as he could to Damon, tipping his head back to pour the vial down his throat. He would have to wait to see if it had worked. He kissed him on the forehead before he went to untie Caroline. He had to swallow at the feel of his fingers brushing her skin. So unbelievably soft.

Caroline stood, stretching her arms behind her back to loosen her tight muscles. She looked over to Damon, and noticed Stefan gaze on her filled with lust. She swallowed, putting her hands on her hips. She licked her lips before asking, "How's Damon? Is it working?"

Stefan had to find the will to move away from Caroline before he could actually do it. He hadn't seen her in person in so long that he didn't want to stop looking at her for anything because he had no idea how long she would be there for. The thought of his brother finally entered his mind so he checked on Damon. He sighed in relief as the clamminess of his skin was gone, and his breathing was no longer laboured, "He's healing."

"Thank god!" Caroline smiled in relief. She noticed the shock on Stefan's face so she shrugged her shoulders, "What? Damon saved my life after I had my daughters. I owe him for that."

Stefan smiled. He couldn't stop as he gazed upon her beauty, entranced he didn't realize what he said, it just came up out of his mouth, "I miss you, Caroline."

Caroline tensed, her walls building back up, "I wasn't the one that went anywhere." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You fell in love with your first love and then left. You have no right to miss me."

"Oh come on, Caroline!" Stefan threw his hands up in agitation, "You have to know that was the biggest load of bullshit that I ever said."

Caroline shook her head, tears clinging to her lashes, "I think... it doesn't matter anymore." She swiped her fingers under her eyes to collect the moisture before it could fall, "You don't love me, and I- I don't love you."

Stefan shook his head. She would never listen to his words alone, not after he hurt her so deeply, he would have to show her that he meant them. He crossed the gap between him and Caroline, taking her face between his palms, and pulled her to his lips. His eyes closed at the feel of utter contentment that came over him.

Caroline refused to move her mouth, at first, but the feel of his thumbs stroking her cheeks made her heart race in her chest. Before she could examine her own feelings further Stefan tilted her head to the side, and proceeded to devour her mouth until she was clutching him against her.

Stefan pulled back to drop his head against her, a loving smile on his face, "I didn't leave you because I didn't love you, it was because I love you too much to let the Huntress get to you." He stroked his thumb against her tenderly, "I love you, Caroline. I never stopped."

Caroline looked off to the side, tears sliding down her cheeks, her walls coming crumbling down around her as she whimpered, "You _broke_ my _heart, S_ tefan."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect you." Stefan wrapped his arms around her, pressing delicate kisses to her neck and jaw, "I needed to make you hate me so that you would never look for me. No matter how much it killed me to hurt you."

"I'm engaged to another man." Caroline whispered, her breaths shaky as his lips wandered across her skin.

"Ric?" Stefan snorted, "You and I both know that there is nothing between you but the two kids you share."

"You and Valerie? That was just pretend then?" Caroline looked deeply into his eyes as she awaited what he would say.

"In the beginning it was pretend." Stefan wanted to look away from those blue eyes that would soon fill with hurt, "But then I got upset and lonely and I slept with her." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "It kept happening that we just ended up as a couple."

"So why are you kissing me!" Caroline cried out, spinning around to face away from him as she ran her hands over her face.

" _Because I love you, Caroline Forbes_." Stefan screamed at her back, shocking himself at how vehemently he shouted that.

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Stefan, her eyes wide with surprise as she turned the rest of her body to face him, "What?"

"I am in love with you." Stefan smiled as he gazed at her, his hands coming to rest on her waist as he looked lovingly at her, "I never stopped. No matter the distance, or the distraction, or the length of time apart." He pulled her in so that their bodies were flush up against one another, "You were the one thing that was always on my mind."

Caroline closed her eyes as she nuzzled her nose into his throat, unable to resist the allure of the man she still loved despite what he's done to hurt her. She sighed in defeat, raising her arms to wrap around his waist to hold him tight.

Stefan felt tears come to his eyes as he cradled her against him. His face was buried in her hair, his arms tight around her back, stroking her skin as he relished in the feel of her in his arms again.

"I've not forgiven you yet." Caroline warned, even as she snuggled closer to him.

"I know." Stefan chuckled, kissing the top of her head lovingly, "That's what make you _you_."

Caroline slapped him on the chest, "Shut up!" Though she was giggling.

Stefan hooked his fingers under her chin, pulling her head up so that she could meet his lips. He smiled as he felt her sink into him. He sunk his hand into her hair, and groaned at the feel of her silken strands between his fingers.

He had a long way to go before she would be truly his again but he could wait, because she was worth it.

THE END

AN – I hope you all liked it.


End file.
